Game Night
by Crystal114
Summary: Here on this one night the five links, Green, Red, Blue, Vio, and Shadow, plus Zelda are having a little somthing called game night in Zelda's castle and you can choose what game they shall play.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if this is they are OOC but im not a very good writer yet but please do enjoy!

.

.

.

The three hero's plus Shadow were all sitting in the middle of the hall way suffering from the depths of boredom.

"I'm~ bored."

"Yes, we know you said that 500 times already, Red." The violet link responded (also for the 500th time).

"Is there anything else to do besides hearing that idiot complain?"

"Maybe you should try reading for once, Blue, it passes the time much quicker then-"

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Green came running down the hall yelling HEY YOU GUYS for 10 minutes, cutting Vio off.

"What is it Green?" Red asked,walking up to green, waiting for him to catch his breath.

"I...I...the princess...she...asked if we... could join her...for...game n-night." Looking back at the other three with devastated faces, Blue shot straight up and shouted,

"GAME NIGHT...DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME WE HAD 'GAME NIGHT'?" Silence filled the room until everyone shuttered by the memory.

"Well, last time THAT happened because of you." Green said while pulling down a screen and turning a projector on the said FLASHBACK.

-FLASHBACK-

For the pass eight hours the six of them, Green, Blue, Red, Vio, Shadow, and Zelda were all playing Monopoly with Green, Red, and Zelda out of the game leaving Blue, Vio, and Shadow playing a tight game.

"Well, Blue it seems like you landed on my best property AGAIN." Vio said while smirking, "Hand the money over, but it seems like you don't have enough money how sad...you lose."

"DAMN IT!" Blue was furious and flip the table over, stomped on it til it broke, took his sword out and went on a rampage through out the castle, thus resulting a new and improved castle.

-END OF FLAHBACK-

"Guess it was my fault..."

"Zelda also said to come in her room immediately."

So the five went to go find her room after 30 minutes passed they found it. "Well, you are all finally here." She said glaring at Green.

"S-sorry Zelda, it's kinda hard remembering the new castle."

"Yes, I understand. As link hopefully told you, we are having game night."

"YIPPE!." The over excited Red shouted while jumping up and down.

"Let us start with a board game shall we?"

.

.

.

(A/N)Alright so anyone who has a board game in mind please review one thankies and also please I need opinions to see if this chapter is good or not cause if it isn't then I know I need to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Zelda nor the game I put in here.

"Man, why do we have to play a freaking board game? I hate those." Blue said while turning to leave the room.

"Is it because you lose at every single one of them?" Shadow said while pulling out some board games.

"NO I DONT SHUTUP SHADOW!" Blue yelled.

"Hmm, then name one you actually won." Vio said while, smirking.

"Uh...what was that game called...candy...can...CANDY LAND YEAH."

after the room was silent for about ten seconds shadow almost died from laughter.

"That's a up to three years old game, Blue." Vio said, trying to hold back his own laughter.

"Grr...shut up!"

Looking at the wide variety of board games to play, the five links plus Zelda were trying to figure out what game to play when all of a sudden, Red squealed and said,

"Let's play chutes and ladders!"

"Hell no." Blue said flatly.

"But whyyyyyyy blueeeeeeee?"

"Geez you're so annoying...because it's a easy little kids game."

"Aww, but-"

"Cranium ." Zelda suddenly said while picking up the game called 'Cranium'

"Excellent, let's get started!"

Green then set up the whole board game.

"But, I don't know how to play Cranium ." Red said tearing up.

"For Cranium -" Vio started, "Choose teams and choose a color for your team. Choose an all-play to get the game started and determine who gets to go/move first. Whichever team correctly answers the all-play is permitted to move first. You may also roll to see who goes first, then begin play and pass the turn order to the left of whoever goes first. Choose an all-play to get the game started and determine who gets to go/move first. Whichever team correctly answers the all-play is permitted to move first. You may also roll to see who goes first, then begin play and pass the turn order to the left of whoever goes first.

Have someone from another team read the question to you, and designate someone on your team as the person to draw/act/hum or whatever the card asks. Set the timer once you're ready to begin. Then try whatever means you have available to get your teammates to guess the answer to the question posed.

Roll the dice and move again whenever you answer a question correctly. Continue play until one team reaches the final square, in which the question asked is an all-play. If the team in the final space answers it correctly, they win! If another team answers correctly, they keep the game alive and are allowed to answer another question from the space they're on."

"Oh, okay!" Red said cheerfully.

"So, let's pick teams." Green said

(Team Blue :Blue, Red, Green)

(Team Yellow: Vio, Shadow, Zelda)

Zelda hands everyone a notepad and a pencil and puts their pieces on the START spot. She then sets out the four character card boxes which are, Creative Cat®, Word Worm®, Star Performer®, and Data Head®. Green set out the die, timer, and tub of Cranium Clay.

"Been forever since I played this game." Vio said.

"Then let's get started!" Red started getting this huge grin on his face 'I'm a great actor, this will be easy!' he thought.

"Alright everyone, let's start go team...what are you?" Zelda asked.

"We are team blue." Green replied.

"Right."

"Blue you go first."

"...okay...WHA-...this is embarrassing." Blue said while blushing.

Blue got up and started bending down, come back up and did something like putting something on his back.

"A backpack?" Zelda guessed.

"No." Blue said not so happily.

He began making a movement that was buckling something around his waist.

"Can you give us a hint?" Shadow asked.

"It's a thing." Blue said while while spreading his arms wide.

Vio looked like he realized something then said, "Blue,...you are a terrible actor."

"GO AHEAD AND SAY TO MY FACE FRUIT CAKE!" Blue then made a motion as he put his left hand to his waist and pulled it back to his side.

"Hmmpf, that's a parachute." Shadow said while crossing his arms.

"WELL, FINALLY!" Blue yelled and sat down mumbling something.

Shadow then rolled the dice and moved 2 spaces.

Green resetted the timer and said, "Alright your team go."

Zelda got up and looked at the card. "Ahahahaha wow ok."

She sat back down and started moving her hand back and forth on the table and put the clay where her hand was just at, flattened it out and took another piece and rolled it up to a stick and attached it to the circle.

"It's a thing." she said

"A spoon?" Red guessed.

"No." She said while laughing

"A...frying pan?"

"YES hehehe."

"Can you PLEASE stop giggling Zelda." Blue said while rubbing his temples.

"Sorry."

Red then rolls the dice and move his piece 3 spaces.

"Alright,my turn!" Red said and took the card and stared at it blankly then turn to blue. "Blue, how can I hum Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus if I don't even know that song?"

Everyone in the room face palmed.

"RED, YOU IDIOT DONT SAY THE SONG OUT LOUD YOU JUST GAVE THE ANSWER AWAY!"

"W-wahh I'm sorry Blue!" Red said while tearing up.

A maid came in holding a tray and asked, "Who wants bagels?"

"Alright everyone let's take a break." Zelda said while getting up and getting the bagels.

"Man, I'm bored let's play another game." Green said while finishing up his bagel.

"NO! We haven't even finish this one yet." Blue said while dropping his bagel. "...Damn it."

"I'm fine with playing another game green." Zelda said while smiling.

Everyone started cleaning the table off and trying to find another game to play while Red was trying to offer Blue his half eaten bagel.

(A/N)Okay, I never actually played Cranium so I tried to do a much research I could to write this I need to know if I improved from last chapter it might still be flaws in this but...you can chose which ever game you want and it doesn't have to be a board game. please tell me if I got something wrong in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Got more votes for Jenga (YAY!) sooooo here it is! **

**. . . .**

In Zelda's room the five Links plus Zelda are searching through a pile of games trying to find something interesting to play.

"Geez Blue, you had to bump into the shelf of games." Green said while wiping sweat off his forehead.

"It's not my fault Red tried to shove that bagel down my throat."

"I-I didn't mean it Blue, honestly!" Red started weeping and turning to run out the room until he tripped over...something.

"OUCH!" Red squeaked.

"Red! You ok?" Green asked running over to help him up when he realized what it was that Red tripped over. 'How...in the world...do you trip over a Jenga block?'

"Great idea Red!" Zelda said while clapping her hands together. "Let's play Jenga!"

"Oh please no." Shadow pleaded. "NOT THE JENGA GAME." he put his hands up to his head, holding it. "Do you know HOW MANY times Vio beat me at that game?"

"Heh." Vio said hardly above hearing level.

"It would end faster if we all played with one tower but...lets do two on two ok?" Green said while finishing the tower.

Green got a note pad and wrote everyone's name on it.

"Alright, I want to pick opponents."

**Note pad's notes**

Round 1. Green x Zelda

Red x Blue

Vio x Shadow

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Now, ME Vs. ZELDA!."

Green and Zelda sat down on opposite sides of the tower and green started by pushing the block outward and pulling it, then putting it on top in the right order.

Zelda then pushed another block, but then failed so she tried to push it on the opposite side, and put it on the top the same way Green did.

"I bet Zelda is so gonna win." Blue said putting his hands to his hips.

"I bet they are both gonna win." Red said smiling his cute...adorable...warm-hearted...sweet...innocent...loving...affectionate smile.

'Damn it I love his smile...' Blue thought, turning a light shade of pink, hardly noticeable.

With lots of holes in the Jenga tower, Green pushes the most obvious one NOT to push, which is the side block 4 rows down from the top. Down falls the Jenga tower, the block falling down on his hand with his shocked face.

"Darn." He then re-sets the tower and gets up look at his note pad. "Red and Blue your turn."

"ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS!" Blue said walking over to the tower until...he knocked it down. "..." He re-setted the tower and sat down along with red on the opposite side.

Red decides to make the first move by moving the piece anyone usually goes for first...the middle block.

'Heh what a nooby move' Blue thought as he went for the second to the bottom row, then realized he could push one out so he went to the fifth row from the bottom and could push that out either.

"DAMN IT!"

"Blue you really need to control that foul tongue." Vio said while lounging on the sofa.

"Grr...oh." He realized that Red was look straight at him with adorable eyes, waiting to make his move.

Blue went for the third row from the top and pulled out the side block.

"Hey, I'm back what I miss?" Shadow said while walking in the room from the bathroom. "Jenga?"

"Yeah...when did you leave?" Vio asked, now cleaning the games that fell on the floor.

"Never mind that, who's winning?" Shadow said while taking his shoes off and plopping on the bed."

Red was alittle shaky, anything could happen if he pulls this block out, he just had to take this chance. He pushed the block out and the tower started shaking, wobbling left and right and back and forth, but it didn't fall.

"WHAT, THIS ISN'T FAIR! FALL DAMN YOU!" Blue head started pumping steam out of his ears until, the tower fell. "Yeah! I win I beat Red YES!"

"Congratz Blue." Red smiled as he congratulated him.

"Oh, please you are getting to excited over a little win, I guess you really don't win much." Zelda said crossing her arms looking irratated.

"Alright, Vio, Shadow go for it." Green said look at the clock, 8:00PM.

Red finished putting the blocks back into a tower and walked away and at in some place on the floor.

"Well, well look who my opponent is been awhile since we had a battle of Jenga." Shadow said while smirking, sure he is gonna win this time.

"Hmm..." Vio moved the second row from the bottom middle piece and placed it on top.

Shocked looks feel upon everyone as they have never seen that before. Recovering fast, Shadow went for the middle piece in the middle row and placed it on top. After an hour of complete silence, many holes were left in the tower even wobbling alittle. Shadow push a block, pushed it sloooooooowly, pulled it out, put it on top, and he sigh with relief. Vio was going for one block until, it all fell down.

"D-did I win?" Shaodow asked with his eyes wide.

"No, you lost." Vio said while smirking. "I didn't touch the block yet so, it fell from you pulling out that one block."

"N-nooo...I lost...again."

"Well, that was fun." Red said while yawning.

'That's right it's pass the time Red usually goes to bed, it's best he doesn't stay up any longer.' Green thought. "Red, you should go to bed." (haaa rhyme)

"." Red yelled while standing on the bed. "I'm not tired!"

"If you say so." Green said while putting the box of Jengas away.

"So what should we do next?" Zelda said while finishing up a doughnut she had.

"Watch TV I guess." Blue said while grabbing the remote, turning the TV on.

(A/N) Well it was fun coming up with ideas for this but sadly i didn't use my idea because I always end up changeing them or it doesnt go the way i plan so category is like something like hide in seek...ya or duck duck goose something like those 2 and you can even vote for those.


	4. Chapter 4

The four Links plus Zelda are watching "Who Wants to be a Millionaire", Green, Blue, Vio, Shadow, and Zelda with their face all in the screen, and Red, who thought this was boring, decided to go out into the kitchen to get a bunch of snacks.

"Question one." The host started. "What is the name of the evil wind sorcerer? . B. Vaati. C. Giant eyeball thing. or D. Zelda."

The guy who was playing started to sweat really bad and shaking. "Um,...um...uh...C Giant eyeball thing!"

There was a single loud WHAT THE *beep* heard in the crowd from a person wearing violet with a purple hat, red eyes, and a purple cape we all know and love.

"Ha ha, idiot." Blue said, leaning back from the TV.

"Question one." The host said to the new player. "There are four heroes, name them. A. Link, Scarlet, Indigo, and Purple. B. Green, Red, Blue, Lilac. C. Green, Red, Blue, Vio. D. Shadow, Vaati, Ganondorf, Megatron."

Everyone leaned close to the TV again, somehow anxious to see what the girl might say. She opened her mouth, and then *click* the TV screen turns black.

"What the...WAIT WHAT- RED!"

"AH! I'm sorry Blue!"

Red was carrying a large box of snacks, and tripped over the wire, and shut the TV off.

"Thanks alot Red, now we will never know what she was gonna say." Green said crossing his arms, and glaring at him.

"Yeah, we was all into it, and everything." Zelda added also glaring at him

Red started tearing up he dropped the box, and ran out the door.

"..." Blue went over to plug the TV up when Zelda stopped him.

"Blue, this is your fault go after him."

"How is it my fault again?"

For no reason, she kicked him out the window, went out side, dragged him back in the room, and kicked him out the door. "Now go get him."

"Dang, you're strong Zelda." Shadow said stepping back a few feet.

.

.

.

"I cannot believe this!" Blue said, ignoring the random blue fan girls that only works at the castle to see blue (they could be you ya know.)

"Maybe I should just sit here forever and cause less trouble for everyone." _Sob sob sob._

"What the-Red what are you doing?" Blue bent down to be at eye level with the sobbing red link.

"Leave me _sniff _alone!"

"I would've if I wasn't forced to get you." Blue heard the Anti-depressants commercial, and became wide-eyed, looking at the depressed Red. "Um...,Red?"

Red looked up to Blue to let him know he was listing. Blue started rubbing Red's head, and smiled at him.

"It's okay, I'm not mad, let's eat some snacks together okay?"

"Okay!"

All of the BluexRed fan girls started doing girly screams that were silent.

.

.

.

"We're back...where is everyone?"

The room was empty, no sign of no one only a note. Blue picked up the note and read it.

_Hey, Zelda came up with a great idea! We are all playing Hide'n' Seek so, come and find us! you are it Blue so Red hide!_

"I don't wanna play..." Blue turned around to see Red already gone. "Oh, great." Blue puts his hands in his pockets, and walked out the door. He walked by a vase and peeked inside it and saw two green rupees. "Cool."

He broke the vase and kept walking down the hall.

Blue walked into the kitchen,and bumped into a open drawer. "OW!" He slammed the drawer and heard a small giggle. 'Well that was obvious' He thought. Blue opened the drawer he just closed , got a butcher knife out, and opened the cabinet where he heard the giggle at.

"I FOUND YOU RED-...Zelda?"

"I'm sorry Blue please don't kill me!" Zelda shriek looking at the knife.

"What makes you think that I'm gonna- oh." Blue hid the knife in his pocket. "Gotta go find the other idiots, see ya. I might kill you later for throwing me out the window."

"What?"

"Just kidding maybe!"

Blue walked out the kitchen and continued walking down the halls until he came to another room.

"The hell is this room?"

"It's called a library now shh." the librarian said.

"Is there an idiot here, you would know exactly what he looks like."

"Shh!"

"Screw you then."

Blue searched the bookshelves to see if anyone was here 'til he passed a book that caught his eye.

"The Blue Hero?" he said raising a brow and pulling the book out. It was a kids book with big words and pictures, Blue got really into the book, until he was interrupted.

"Looks like you took my advice and started reading." Vio said while smirking.

Blue's eyes were twitching at that comment "I wasn't reading, just look at the pictures...by the way I found you."

"Oh? Because I could have sworn I found you."

"Shut up before I lose it now out of my way, I got three more idiots to find."

"Shh!" The librarian said.

"HOW 'BOUT YOU SHUT IT, OLD LADY!" Blue bust open the door and walked out only to be pounded to the floor by a falling Shadow.

"Ow...damn it." Shadow said while getting up.

"WHAT THE F-"

"Blue? Oh crap...my ceiling climbing skills were perfect, what happened?"

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU ON THE CEILING?"

"I was hiding, now get out of my face."

"I have a sudden urge to kill Green so see ya!" Blue was running down the halls, following his sense to tell where Green is.

.

.

.

"Blue hurry and find me~." Red whimpered in the basement, the haunted, dark, deep basement where Red had found and got stuck in considering the door got bars on when he closed it, just like when you are fighting a mini boss or so in a dungeon.

_Tap... Tap...Tap...Tap..._

"Wha? Who's there? Green? Shadow?"

_Tap...Tap...Ta-Crash_

Tears were rolling down Red's face when he heard the crash, everything had stopped. When Red thought everything was over, he sighed in relief until, he heard deep breathing. He stayed curled in a little ball terrified.

.

.

.

"Blue, can I have your autograph?" Some random Blue fan girl asked.

"No, I'm busy you little weirdo."

When Blue was running through the hallways, he bumped into a maid/fan girl.

"Please?"

"Unless you help me kill Green sure but, if not LEAVE ME ALONE!" Without waiting for a reply, Blue walked away.

Blue had ran into eight more maids/fan girls along the way, and he was really pissed off, he walked to a random door and smashed it open with his fist, and noticed a shaking, crying Red literally fly into his arms.

"BLUE, I WAS AND STILL AM SO SCARED!"

"Uh...get off...like now."

Red slowly got out of Blue's arms and walked with him when Blue tried to walk away without him knowing.

"Ugh...fine follow."

"So what are we doing?"

"Finding Green."

"Okay!"

After three hours (which would make it 12AM) of searching for Green, Blue and Red decided to give up and go back into the game room to eat the snacks. When they opened the door to the game room they came in to a surprise.

"GREEN?" Blue and Red yelled at the same time.

"Yo!"

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME WASTE FOUR HOURS OF MY LIFE TO FIND ALL OF YOU!"

Vio, Shadow, and Zelda walked in the room and knocked Blue out before he could do anything to Green.

"Blue!"

"Don't worry Red he's fine." Vio said while dragging Blue to the bed.

"What can we do 'til he wakes up?"Zelda asked.

"Watch who wants to be a Millionaire?" Shadow said, turning the TV on.

"And eat snacks!" Red added in.

So the four links plus Zelda are watching TV and eating snacks 'til Blue wakes up.

.

.

.

(A/N) Well this took awhile, im over writers block now. Next you can choose any thing I don't care what category.


	5. Chapter 5

_"_In Hyrule, there is an old belief, that every four years, a mysterious creature, still not exactly proven to what it is, comes out September 23. This creature is very deadly, and when it strikes, it disappears or rather becomes invisible to the naked eye. On this very night of September 23 four years from the previous attack, the creature will strike Hyrule again!"

The five Links were sitting in a circle in the Game Room telling stories of all kinds.

"D-don't say that Green..." Red was shivering uncontrollably, sniffing, and sitting real close to Blue.

"Man this sucks." Shadow leaned back on the floor and sighed. "It's soooo hot."

"I remember reading a book about the story Green just told, there are many reasons for it to be real, and not to be real." Vio said. "Shall we tell another story while we are waiting for Zelda?

Green started shuffling through the closet and pulled out an old detective costume.

"Ha ha! Vio is a suspect!"

"What?"

"You're the murderer, and Blue is the last survivor!"

"Okay, Green you have gone CRAZY!" Blue stares wide-eyed at Green.

.

.

.

"I'll show Blue my grilled cheese is better than Red's." Zelda is in the kitchen in front of the stove grilling grilled cheese in a horrible manner. When she though it was cooked enough (a bit over cooked) she went to turn the burner off, when she did, the power had went off and it was pitch black.

.

.

.

"Are you kidding me?" Blue said with a fake mustache above his lip.

"I wonder what caused the power to go out all of a sudden...to much power?" Vio guessed with a detective costume on.

"Hmm..." Shadow rolled on the bed.

"Maybe Shadow can't tell between the light and dark since it all looks the same to him, he probably doesn't even notice to power went out." Vio explained.

"I have plenty of talent and vision. I just don't give a damn." Shadow mumbled.

_"AHHHHHHH!"_

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Green yelled.

"Probably just Red shrieking like a girl." Blue said laughing.

"That wasn't me Blue..."

"Huh..."

"Gasp! Zelda is she alright?" Green yelled.

"Does it look like we know?" Blue said not caring. (still mad about what Zelda did to him)

The power shut on, making everyone but shadow jump, and Green ran down to the kitchen to check on Zelda. The kitchen was a little bit trashed... stove had a dent in it, the fridge was laying down, the ceiling had a hole in it, oh wait, that was already there.

"What happened in here?" Red asked just now getting in the kitchen.

"It's a mystery!" Zelda said, coming out of nowhere.

"Good idea!" Green stepped up, picked Red up and started rubbing his head. "We can find out this mystery together!"

"He he." Red said happily getting his head rubbed.

"Let's look at our possible suspects." Vio (the detective) said. "Blue, the guy who is just there, Green, the band player, Red the little boy, Zelda, the mother of the little boy, and Shadow, a butler."

"Allow me to give you the plot." Zelda said and cleared her throat. " Everyone has been invited to a ball, the power goes out and comes back on, the room is trash, and two people are dead."

"Wow, and one person is suppose to do all that, turn the power off, trash the ball room, and kill two people?" Shadow said folding his arms.

"It's just a game." Green said while taking out his handy dandy notebook, and wrote down the roles of everyone.

**Notepad Notes**

**Blue=some guy**

**Zelda= the mother of the little boy**

**Red=the little boy**

**Shadow=a butler**

**Vio=Detective**

**Me=the band player**

**.**

**.**

**.**

In a fancy ball room, alot of lively dancing, and music going on, it seems like a fun place place to be, but one mystery turns off the lights, trashes the ball room, and murders two people (Ganondorf and Vaati). Everyone is in a frenzy, going nuts and screaming.

"What could've have done this?" The mother of the little boy asked.

"Or rather, who could've done this?" A teen wearing a detective costume said walking in from the shadows.

"Detective Vio!" The little boy shouted happily.

"I smell a mystery, everyone do not panic because these are really cheesy lines, who wrote this?" Vio asked ruining the mode.

"VIO!" Green shout across the Game Room. "DONT RUIN IT, GET BACK INTO THE STORY!"

"Look, do not yell at me for having to say crappy lines."

"Please Vio, this is gonna be fun if we all stick with it." Red said.

"Fine."

.

.

.

"I smell a mystery, everyone do not panic because this mystery is going to be busted!"

"Just hurry, this is my first session here tonight and I don't want it to be ruined." The band player said.

"You want a- PFFFTHAAAHAHAAAAHAA!" Shadow started rolling on the floor laughing at his lines.

"Oh my-" Blue face palmed.

.

.

.

"You want a drink Mr. Detective?" The butler asked. "This is all I can do for you for trying to help us."

"Thanks."

The room went dark again, everyone screamed again, then a dark wind came through, and some guy and the little boy disappeared, the lights came back on.

"WHERE DID MY LITTLE BOY GO?" The mother of the little boy yelled, almost fainting.

"There has to be a logical explanation for this!" The detective said nervously.

"Detective do something!" The band player said now freaking out.

"Well uh..."

"SOME DETECTIVE YOU ARE!" The mother of the little boy yelled.

"I'm just a guy in a costume T~T."

"Oh great." The band player said.

.

.

.

In a dark room, the darkest room any mortal will ever find, lies the little boy and some guy (he needs a name).

"Wah! I'm scared!" The little boy yelled.

"Don't be little boy, I'm not sure we will live but, it's ok, we might die a horrible painful death but, don't worry." Bob said. (some guy's new name)

The little boy paled.

_Tap. Tap. Tap_

"What the hell was that?" Shadow said again interrupting the story.

"What was what?" Vio asked.

"That noise-"

The power went off, and the tapping continued.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Ta- CRASH._

"Not those noises again!" Red whined. "BLUE SAVE ME!" Red yelled flying into Blue's arms.

"You guys are such scaredy cats." Green said looking at Red in Blue's arms, Blue as pale as a ghost, Shadow in Vio's arms, Vio looking alittle shaken, and Zelda in his arms.

A lot of deep breathing can be heard and even Green paled a little, and then a loud RAWR!

"AHHHH BLUE, BEFORE WE DIE I WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW, I LOVE YOU!"

"WHAT THE HELL RED?" Blue yelled.

The window shattered and chilled them all by the cold air.

"Oh shit, we gonna die." Shadow said flatly.

"THIS IS GAME NIGHT NOT SCARE MARE!" Green shouted.

"Muhahahaha!"

"Huh?" Shadow said wide eyed.

"Look at you pitiful idiots, terrified!" The voice said, laughing again.

The light turned back on to reveal Vaati in his true form, then reverted back to his human, hylian, minish, looking form (I don't know).

"VAATI?" All the Links plus Zelda shouted.

"Hey, I can't believe you guys are having game night without me AGAIN."

"Oh...we forgot to invite you." Shadow said awkwardly.

"What were y'all playin'?" Vaati asked.

"Murder mystery." Zelda said cheery.

"And Vaati is the suspect!" Vio shouted, pointing a finger at him.

"Huh?"

"Yeah I guess. And Red did you mean what you said a little while back." Blue asked.

"Mean about what?"

"N-nothing...forget it." (come on Blue! you can do it! I gotta stop appearing in parenthesis).

"Alright next game" Green said.

"I know it's night but, let's play out side!" Red said jumping.

"No, it wont be Game Night without the Game Room." Vio stated.

"Okay." Red said sadly.

So, while the five Links, Zelda, and Vaati tried to figure out what game to play, the kitchen was still suffering from damage.

(A/N) HOLY MARSHMALLOWS THAT WAS TOUGH! I think this chapter really sucked, anyway next topic is...whatever your brains can think of.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I know it's been awhile since I updated this story but I have writers block so this might not be as good. I know it's been a very long time since I updated but...stuff. I don't own Zelda nor do I own Truth or Dare**

.

.

.

"Well now that you're here Vaati, you can choose what we play next," Green said smiling.

"No, I will let you guys carry on your way."

"O...kay then..."

Red sat down on the bed and put a hand to his chin to think and look serious. "Vio...lemme borrow your brain power!" he whined.

Vio looked at him for a brief five seconds then face palmed, "Red...just let me handle the thinking." Red just sat there and pouted.

"I'm gonna look in the closet for anything else we might want to play." said Green, heading towards the closet. "Just old dusty board games.."

"Don't you guys have any game systems? All you have is board games." Vaati said while folding his arms across his chest.

"Sure," Zelda said, "We have a Game cube."

"JUST a Game cube? No, you need something better than that!" Vaati un folded his arms and magically whipped out a black Wii in great condition too!

"No way! You have a Wii?" Blue shouted out in disbelief.

"I figured everyone should have a Wii these days." Vaati went over to the TV to hook the Wii up. He ended up tripping over a wire and broke the Wii. Everyone started in shock while Blue and Shadow were laughing their heads off.

"I can't believe he tripped!" Shadow said between laughers. Vaati started growling at this until he realized what just happened.

"MY WII!"

Blue and Shadow stopped laughing and stared in shock at the broken Wii on the floor.

"Bummer," said Blue.

"What are we going to do now?" Zelda said looking worried.

Everyone sat around the room thinking for five minutes on what game they should play when suddenly Green spoke up. "Here's a classic, Truth or Dare." Red jumped up and clapped his hands together.

"I love that game!"

Everyone in the room got into a circle on the floor. "Okay I go first," Green said, "Blue, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Uh...I dare you to...learn dark powers!"

Everyone in the room stared at Green for a second...

"Excuse me, what?" Blue said.

"Yeah! You can have Shadow teach you."

"Uh-oh I know what's coming up!" Red said smiling. "Montage!"

Montage music plays and goes through a short montage of Blue learning dark powers from Shadow.

"Done!" Shadow said, sitting down.

Blue snapped his fingers and a dark flame came up. "There, happy Green? Now it's my turn!" He took a second to think about who his next victim is going to be. "Zelda..truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Eh...I had a plan in mind but I kinda lost it...just...kiss Green on the cheek or something."

"Hee okay" Zelda scooted over to Green, she quickly pecked him on the cheek and stared at him for awhile. "..." She got up and went to the bathroom.

"Uh..." Shadow said in an awkward tone. Zelda came back with a wet white washcloth and bent down to Green again and wiped his cheek, she stood up and went back in the bathroom then came back out and sat down.

"You done yet...?" Vaati asked.

"Ahem, Red Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Is it true that...you ALWAYS think positive thoughts?"

"W-well sometimes I..." Red trailed off.

"Uh...Red?" Zelda asked.

"Oh hehe..._yawn..._"

"Red, if you're tired then...go to sleep."

"No Green! I don't want too! I sometimes think bad thought...but, I always say that it wont happen!"

"Hmm, I see..."

"Vaati, truth or dare?" Red said, trying to cover his sleepy voice.

"Hmm Dare," Vaati smirked.

Red smiled, "I dare you to say nice things about us!" Everyone turned to look at Vaati, expecting an answer. A clock ticking filled the air for about ten seconds _tick, tick, tick_. The room turned dark and a few gasp could be heard, the room went bright again. Finally adjusting to the light, Red's eyes went wide "Vaati! He's gone!"

"That wuss!" Yelled Blue.

"I can't believe he ran away..." Said Green.

"Aww, no fun," Zelda pouted.

Vio Stood up, walked to the window, opened it, leaned out and sighed. "If only I could..." he looked up at the moon.

"Er...uh okay, ignoring Vio's moment...what are we gonna do now?"

"It's getting pretty late...shall we do one last game?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah sure..." Everyone got up and went to go search and think of another game to play.

**(A.N) Ugh...I wanted to cut it short because...well it's been awhile sorry to disappoint everyone. The last game is coming soon...pick a good one! Also, I think the Game Cube is better than the Wii. **


End file.
